Breaking the Chains
by Princess Sin
Summary: Takaya visits our favorite possessor, Naoe to talk about their future.


**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters of Mirage of Blaze**

**A/N- i had did this story a few years ago and so, i've decided to put it up. **

Breaking the Chains

Up until a few months ago, Takaya Ougi was just a normal street-smart, wise-ass teenager. That is until he met the handsome, well-dressed, Possessor from the past, Nobutsuna Naoe. Soon, Takaya learns that he was anything but normal as he was revealed to be Lord Kagetora Uesugi.

It has been a month since he battled the Hojo family and resigned his Brother Ujiteru to the darkness of being exorcised. He sat at the back of the classroom staring outside. A gentle breeze raked its windy fingers through his hair. He turned his gaze from the window to stare at his friend, Yuzuru Narita. At least his friend was safe. For now anyway.

Takaya clenched his hand into a fist and thought about slamming it against the desk. He decided against it. It would not solve the problem of the Seed of Evil Kings Ranmaru had planted in his friend's forehead. Unclenching his fist, he sighed as he took his other hand and tried to smooth out the crescent marks indented in his palm. He Leaned back in his chair, picked up his pencil and bit the eraser.

In addition, he has not seen Naoe since they last spoke. The older Possessor sends periodical reports on the activities of the other warlords Via Chiaki or Haruie. Takaya did not know why, but his heart ached when he thinks of Naoe. He could still feel Naoe's gentle touch on his shoulders. Sometimes, he wishes the older man had stopped when he called after him that day. He still has the jacket the possessor draped over his shoulders. Late at night when he can't sleep, Takaya would put the jacket on just to feel close to the possessor. Other times, he wished . . . Just then the school bell rung.

xxxxx

Late that night a terrible storm rose. Thick bolts of lightning flashed across the night sky. A lone figure stood in the downpour getting soaked to the bones.

"All right!" barked an angry Naoe. "Dammit!" He was having such a nice dream. However, his dream was short lived since some insensitive bastard had the nerve to ring his doorbell at 3 a. m. in the fucking morning.

"Shit, who the hell can this be?" Tying a loose knot in his robe, he stumped his toe against a porcelain vase at the bottom of the stairs. "Damn it all! Who . . ." He turned on the lights and yanked the front door open. His eyes widened in shock to see a soaking wet Takaya standing At his door. "Uh . . . Taka- I mean Lord Kagetora." Naoe fell to one knee bowing his head.

Takaya smiled as he watched the older man humble himself before his young lord. He was so handsome, but he had to resist the urge to run his fingers through the silken strands of Naoe's hair. Instead, he raked the wet, clinging dark strands out of his eyes.

"May I come in?"

"O-of course." Naoe got to his feet and stood to one side.

Takaya entered the house and let out a loud sneeze. He felt a cold coming on, but he did not have the time to worry about that.

"You're soaking wet. Come into the living room." Naoe led him down the hall into the living room. Immediately, he tossed some logs into the fireplace and started a roaring fire. "I'll get you a towel and something Dry to put on. Please wait here and get warm by the fire. I will be but a minute."

Takaya watched as the elder man hurried out of the room to carry out his duty. He knelt before the fire and let it warm his freezing skin. Lightning cracked with a deafening roar. The lights flickered three times, but did not go out. Thunder crashed outside making the glass windows rattle.

Naoe returned with a towel and a pinkcolored robe. "I'm sorry. All I have is this robe. It was given to me by a little girl as a thank you for exocrising a spirit out of her mother." He reached the towel and robe to his young lord.

Takaya stared at the too feminine colored robe and sighed. What could he do. He had to get out of those wet clothes before he caught a cold. Besides, no one but Naoe will see him, and he knows that the older man will not spead a rumor about him wearing such a girly color. "It's okay." He stood and took the offering. The tall possessor turned his back to the boy to give him some privacy.

Stripping out of his wet clothes, Takaya let the things fall to the floor in a pile at his feet, and began to dry off. "You know, just because you're a monk; doesn't mean you have to live like one." Takaya looked around the sparsely furnished room. There were a few paintings and an oval shaped mirror on the wall, and a low table was the only furniture he had in that room.

"Well, a monk has no use for all the trappings of a modern world." Naoe Smiled.

"No, that's not it. You're just a slacker, that's all."

At that, Naoe had to laugh. "Didn't you tell me that once before?"

"Yeah." When he was through drying himself. Takaya put on the robe. "Thank you."

Naoe turned and gathered up the teenager's wet things. "I know you must be chilled to the bone. I put some water on to make us some tea. Would that be all right?"

"Tea would be fine."

Naoe turned and hurried out the room with the wet clothes. Takaya turned back to the inviting fire and knelt before it. The warmth seeped into every inch of his pale frozen body. It felt so good to be warm again.

A while later, Naoe returned with the tea. Sitting the tray on the table, he poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Takaya. Then he poured a cup for himself and sat down next to the teenager. Takaya Took a sip. He sighed in contentment as the hot liquid warmed his Insides. "Now, that hit the spot."

There was a blinding flash of lightning, a roar of thunder, and this time, the lights went out.

"Holy shit! Is it me or did that lightning felt like it came inside the House." Every strand of hair on his body was standing on end. The two of them sat in the dark. The only light came from the illuminating glow of the fire.

Naoe got up; and walked over to the window to look out. Outside the storm intensified, as tree branches clawed at the window. In between flashes, he could see many trees had fallen. He saw the light pole snapped in half. "Well, the lights won't be coming on any time soon." He came away from the window and took his place beside the teenager.

The two possessors sat in the silence sipping tea when Naoe finally spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Takaya sat his empty cup down.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I asked Chiaki." The boy smiled. "He was hesitant at first. He seemed to think I was planning on hurting you again."

"I see. So, why have you come here?" Naoe stared into the dancing flames, waiting.

Takaya felt a knot press against his stomach. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I went to talk to Yuzuru first. He made me realize some things about myself. Then he told me that I should come see you."

Oh" Naoe kept his gaze on the fire.

"I've been thinking a lot about you. Me." He clutched the folds of the robe close to his neck. "But mostly, I've been thinking about what I told Ujiteru Hojo that day. I was confused about my feelings towards you. I just felt lost and afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one minute you're risking your life to protect me. The next, you're this insane stranger that I don't even know." The heat rushed into both possessors faces making Takaya blush as he remembered how Naoe almost let his dark desires consume them both.

"Yes, well, I'm. . ."

"It's okay. Chiaki told me once that if I let you explain everything to me that I would began to see just how wicked of a person I truly Am." Takaya stared down at his clenching hands. A sad smile touched the corner of his lips. "I was a very evil, wicked person. Wasn't I?"

"Yes." Was all Naoe could say.

"I don't want to be hated by you. I don't think I can handle that kind of abandonment." He licked dry lips as he asked the question that kept rattling in his head. "Why don't you hate me? You have the right to do so." Takaya's heart pounded against his ribcage. The thumping sound rung in his ears, drowning out all sounds except for Naoe's voice.

"No matter how you treat me, I can never hate you because. . .because I love you. I will always love you." Naoe continued to stare into the flickering flames. "I will love you until the end of time."

"I see. So, I guess this is where I also say, I love you too." With the speaking of those three words, Takaya felt a heavy chain that shackled his heart break and disappear. His heart was finally free to love the only person that truly mattered to him.

Naoe sat as though frozen staring at the boy with mouth agape. Takaya had to suppress a fit of laughter that was threatening to erupt from him. _'He looks like a fish gasping for air,' t_he younger possessor thought biting his bottom lip.

To Naoe's astonishment, Takaya repeats his declaration. "I. Love. You." Making sure the older man hears exactly what he heard before.

Naoe leaned forward and brushed his lips against the lips of his young lord. Takaya cupped the man cheeks in his hands and pulled Naoe's face close to his for a tender kiss. Naoe pulled the teenager into his embrace. His hand stroked the outline of the boy's jaw. His lips skimmed over Takaya's mouth. The soft, moist feel of his trembling lips enflamed the older man as he greedily devoured the lips of the boy. With great reluctance, he forced himself to relinquish those enticing lips. Takaya stared at him through dazed filled eyes as his breathing quickened. He watched as Naoe's skillful, nimble fingers undid the knot in the robe. The older possessor tossed his robe to the floor and dispensed with the satin pajama bottom he wore.

Takaya became entranced as his eyes feasted upon Naoe's perfectly sculpted frame. Lean , muscled chest sheath by smooth, slightly tanned skin, and two pink nubs thrust outward begging to be touched. He caught one enticing peak between his fingers and gently teased it to life. Takaya removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. He licked, sucked and tugged at the hardening peaks. A moan of pleasure slipped from Naoe as he relished in the sensual sensation his young lord was administering. With agonizing slowness, the young possessor left a wet, warm trail from one nipple to render a similar assault on the other. Pressing his hands against the boy's shoulder, Naoe pushed him back onto the floor. Then he settles himself above the young possessor. Naoe lowered his head and kissed the teenager tenderly on the lips. His kiss was like nothing Takaya could have experience from a girl. It was like being caught in a vortex, spinning out of control making him dizzy with desires. The kiss was hard and demanding one second. Gentle and teasing the next. Naoe's tongue traced the outline of Takaya's quivering lips. His hand slipped into the teenager's robe and began to roam possessively over Takaya's slim form lighting fires everywhere he touched. Warm, strong fingers circled and stroked Takaya's already sensitive nipples. As Naoe's lips moved to the boy's ear, wave after wave of pleasure washed over Takaya's aroused body as Naoe nipped and sucked his earlobe.

Opening Takaya's robe, Naoe's tongue moved sensuously over the teenager's body. He left a wet, hot trail down the boy's side. His tongue move seductively over the boy's hip as the possessor began to nibble at Takaya's inner thighs.

Takaya bolted upright when he felt Naoe's hot, moist mouth slip over his hard cock. He whimpered and moaned as the older man's tongue moved up and down the length of his throbbing part. He greedily licked and sucked his balls until they were two pebbles. He continued to stroke the teenager's swollen arousal. Takaya squirmed under the other's mouth. He clutched a handful of hair and thrust his aching cock into Naoe's wet mouth. He moved the older possessor's head up and down the length of his throbbing cock until he could no longer hold back. A geyser of hot, semen spurted into Naoe's mouth. With ease, he swallowed all his lord had to offer.

Takaya lay on the floor exhausted trying to catch his breath. Naoe licks up what little of the boy's seeds that manage to trickle out of his mouth. "Mmmm, that was exciting." He licked his lips. Just as he was about to mount the Teenager. Takaya stops him.

"No, wait. It's my turn to please you." Takaya took off his robe and made a Pillow out of it. He pushed Naoe back until his head rested on it.

"But my lord . . .?" Naoe began to protest but he silenced him with a kiss. The older stared at the teen with lust filled eyes.

"Not this time." Takaya whispered seductively into the other's ear. "This time, you are the lord, and I am the servant." He kissed Naoe's temple and breathe in the clean, masculine scent. Takaya kissed him from one corner of his lips to the other. His breath was like a sweet spring breeze against the other's mouth. His tongue created a ring of fire at the hollow at the base of Naoe's throat. A flicker of desire flared up between the teenager's thighs as he felt himself become hard again. He nipped and tugged at Naoe's sensitive nipples. The older man moaned and shivered beneath his Lord's mouth, teeth, tongue and hands. The boy's touches caressed him and had him floating on a cloud. His teeth nipped at Naoe's ultra sensitive flesh.

Takaya's hand skimmed over Naoe's firm abdomen stroking the flames of wanton desire throughout the elder man body. His lips took a slow, erotic journey against Naoe's glowing flesh. He left a blazing wet trail with his tongue over the man's torso. He leaned close to his partner's ear. His warm breath tickled the older possessor's sensitive skin.

"Feel good?" Takaya nuzzled his lips against the soft flesh behind Naoe's ear.

Not trusting his voice, Naoe could only nod his head.

"Do you want me to continue pleasing you, my lord?" He murmured against Naoe's neck. Takaya smiled when he felt the tremor vibrate through Naoe's body. He chuckled huskily as his lips brushed across the Possessorss cheek. Again, Naoe only nods his head.

"It's time to have some fun." Takaya stuck one long, delicate finger into Naoe's mouth. The older man licked, sucked and nipped at the probing index. Then he put a second finger in. In and out, he thrust his fingers into the possessor's hungry mouth.

Naoe moaned his disappointment when Takaya removed his dripping wet fingers, but was satisfied when the fingers were replaced with the boy's lips. Takaya's tongue darted in and out teasingly until it finally plundered the sweetness of the older man's mouth. He pulled his lips away and latched them firmly against Naoe's neck. He chuckled huskily when he heard the older man groan. Letting his wet fingers slid down the firm body of his lover, Takaya thrust one slippery finger into the opening between Naoe's thighs.

The older man gasped in pain as he gritted his teeth. Naoe took several deep breaths as he relaxed the muscles around the thrusting fingers and the pain began to subside. Spreading his thighs wider, Naoe invited the probing finger to go deeper. Takaya gently nibbled the pulsing flesh at the base of the man's throat. A strangled cry of pleasure slipped from Naoe's lips as the boy's tongue slid over the possessor's sweat dampened skin to linger possessively over one taunt nipple. Then he pushed a second finger into Naoe's tight opening, and it drove him insane.

"I love you!" Naoe screamed. "Oh God!" He writhed beneath the probing digits wanting more. "Please, more." The man's voice was a pleading sob. "Please don't torture me any longer." And he screamed when Takaya shoved a third finger in and out of his body. Naoe's entire body stiffened As Takaya found the one spot that drove the other wild. Lowering his mouth to Naoe's rigid erection he began to suck and nip the head lapping up the precum. Carefully, he began to suck and lick Naoe's erection slowly taking in more of the arousal deep into his throat until he was fully sheathed into the teenager's throat. Naoe squirmed as he fucked Takaya's mouth and the boy was finger fucking him. Takaya's thrust his fingers faster into the other's body until Naoe's back arched off the floor and his seeds erupted from his cock filling his young lord's mouth.

Liking his lips, the teen raised his head smiling down at Naoe. "Feel good?" Takaya removed his wet fingers and put them in his mouth, savoring the taste of his lover. "Mmmmm. Tasty. Oh, you've made a mess of yourself, my lord. Here, let me clean you up." Takaya lowered his head and lapped up the sticky, white fluid. Grabbing Naoe's limp cock in his hand, Takaya gently strokes it as he licked up and down the length of the possessor's reviving cock.

"Oh, Kagetora. . .more."

Takaya froze when Naoe called him by his alter ego. A husky moan of disapproval slipped from Naoe's lips when the boy ceased his pleasuring. Takaya stared into the pleading fevered gaze of Naoe's eyes. He hated the name Kagetora. He would have to do something about it, but now was not the time to worry about a name. He smiled at Naoe. Takaya continued feasting on his lover's throbbing arousal. The boy could feel Naoe's manhood swelling and becoming hard in his mouth. He licked, sucked, bit and tugged on the man swelling shaft. Then he moved lower sucking and licking his balls.

"You are so warm and wet." And Takaya slid his tongue between Naoe's smooth ass.

"Oh God! Kagetora!" Naoe's ragged breath groaned. Takaya's wet, hot tongue stabbed deep into his lover's damp crack.

The teenager's sensuous tongue stroked Naoe's hard throbbing length once again. From the tip of the head to his balls, his teasing was threatening to blow Naoe's control to pieces. Naoe clutched a handful of Takaya's dark hair and repeatedly thrust his aching shaft in and out of the boy's mouth."Shit! No more!" Naoe writhed in sensual agony.

"Not yet," said Takaya looking up at him. "I have to atone for being such a cruel, cold-hearted bastard."

"Oh God!" His body quivered as the boy's hand continued to stroke his hot, pulsing cock. Then Takaya positioned himself between Naoe's spread thighs. "I'm so sorry Naoe." There was a note of regret present in his voice. Takaya leaned forward and brushed his lips against the mouth of his lover.

"My lord, why are you crying?" Naoe raised a sweat dampened hand and dried the boy's tears.

Takaya thought Naoe to be a very extraordinary man of will power. After all the teasing he inflicted on the older man, he was still able to think coherently.

"Because of me you had to suffer for four hundred years. I was the one that caused all your suffering and pain." Takaya lowered his head in regret. "I am the chain that held your heart shackled. For that, I am sorry. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Naoe cradled the boy's cheek in his hand and pulled his face down to receive a gentle kiss. "There is nothing to forgive. I should be the one asking for your forgiveness."

"No, I am the one who started this mess."

"So, are you saying. . .You have your memories?" He grabbed Takaya by the shoulders and rolled over until he was on top of the teen.

"No. It's just a feeling I have." He tried to look away but Naoe will not let him. "Nevertheless, I swear to you that I will spend all eternity making it up to you." Naoe places two fingers into his young lord's mouth thrusting them in and out. Then he removed his fingers and twirled them around in his mouth. When he removed the two digits, they were wet and slick with their saliva. He spread the spittle on the head of his hard throbbing erection.

"There is nothing to forgive. I love you." Naoe grabbed Takaya by the waist and raised the teen's hips up for easier access. "Are you ready?"

Takaya bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. Slowly, Naoe thrust his throbbing arousal into the boy's tight, wet ass. Takaya arched his back off the floor. He screamed in pain and pleasure as Naoe gently buried himself up to his balls inside his young lord. It was an incredible tight fit. The elder possessor waited until the younger boy adjusted to the intrusion inside his body. Naoe wanted to move so badly but he did not want to hurt the boy. Taking a few deep, calming breaths Takaya signaled that he was ready.

"Does it hurt?" He asked kindly. Naoe waited for his lover to answer.

"No, it feels wonderful." Takaya wrapped his arms around the older man's neck pulling him close. Naoe smiled. He grabbed Takaya's legs and rested them on his shoulders raising his hips so the pleasure would be even greater for his partner. Slowly, he plunged himself deeper into Takaya's warm inviting entrance. God, he was so tight.

Naoe took hold of Takaya's hard aching flesh and began stroking it. Takaya buried his face against his lover's neck as the pressure began to build. Naoe began moving with quick, deep thrusts as he grounded his pelvis into Takaya's rear. The older man panted as his body glistened with sweat. Takaya's breath was hot and heavy against Naoe's neck as he groaned in pleasure. The pressure at the base of his cock was becoming unbearable as the build up threatening to blow Takaya apart. With a few quick, grinding thrusts Takaya screamed calling the name of his lover as he splattered his essence over his chest and Naoe's hand.

The older possessor's own release was building. With two more thrusts he spurted his seeds inside his young lover's body. Naoe collapsed exhaustedly on top of Takaya's heaving chest. The two of them laid there locked in each other's embrace listening to their heavy breathing.

Takaya's eyelids were heavy with sleep as he found it difficult to keep them open. Just as he was about to surrender to sleep Naoe murmured something sleepily in his ear. _'Did he say, I love you, Takaya?'_

No, he couldn't have said that. Takaya knew all too well that the tall possessor will forever love, Kagetora Uesugi. But it didn't matter to Takaya. Right now, all that mattered was the here and now. He listened to Naoe's soothing heartbeat and the gentle patter of rain falling as it lulled him to sleep.

xxxxx

As the sun peek over the horizon, the storm had blown over. The sky was clear. Takaya awakened to the gentle chirping of a nightingale. He rubbed his eyes to see the small bird sitting on the windowsill of the opened window. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He was lying in a king-size bed. The memory of last night lovemaking made him shiver in delight as he wounded the comforter around his body like a caterpillar's cocoon.

"Good morning."

Takaya heard the familiar husky voice of Naoe speaking to him. He opened his eyes just in time to see the man enter the bedroom. Naoe wore the same robe he had on last night. "I thought you might be hungry."

Takaya untangled himself from the cover and sat up. Naoe placed the tray across the boy's lap, and sat down on the bed beside him. Then he planted a kiss on Takaya's lips.

"How are you feeling?" Takaya bit into the toast.

"I'm fine. I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted from my heart." Naoe took the teenager's hand in his. "I am very happy."

"Good, you deserve to be happy." He took a sip of the orange Juice. "I've been thinking that this is a new chapter for us. By forgetting the past, I have opened the door for a better, brighter future for the both us."

"You mean something like a new start?" Naoe bit his bottom lip. "Without the baggage of our past to burden us."

"Yes, how about we begin our new life with you not calling me, Kagetora. That name is an unwelcome ghost from the past."

"Well, it's fine with me." Naoe scratched the side of his nose grinning. "But everyone else will still call you Kagetora." He raised one of the boy's hands up to his lips and nipped at the fingers.

"I don't care what everyone else calls me." The boy answered Naoe's smile with a playful one of his own. "You are the only one that matters."

Naoe smiled from ear to ear. "I love you, Takaya Ougi."

"I love you, Yoshiaki Tachibana." Takaya gently pressed his lips against the older possessor's lips in a passionate kiss. Moving the tray out of the way, Takaya's hand slipped inside Naoe's robe. He began to gently stroke Naoe's already hardening cock.

"Shall we celebrate the beginning of our new lives?" As the two consummated their new life together, the chains of hate fell away setting them free.

THE END


End file.
